Summer Break With Seigaku
by KaZUK
Summary: Seigaku regular members alert! You have been invited (forced) to go attend a summer holiday trip. Yaoi. Various pairings! Yeah! (Completed )
1. Chapter 1

Hi how's everyone doing? Yes you've heard it right. The Seigaku regulars are heading on their first summer holiday trip together. Here's the first chapter and please give me reviews. Should I continue? Summer Break 

By KaZUK

It's finally the summer holidays and the Seigaku regulars were in for a treat! Two weeks before the holidays had started, their team's captain Tezuka had handed out some consent forms on crisp white paper. There were dark bold letters on it that announced, "Seigaku Regular's Summer Holiday Trip."

As soon as Eiji got his hands on the piece of paper, he scanned through the contents of the letter briefly and squealed, "Nya, Buchou! Sugoi! Did you plan this for us? I'm so happy!"

Eiji was about the pounce onto Tezuka with a big hug when he was rooted by a stern glare from his captain.

Fuji sighed as he read the letter in his slim hands and said, "Oh dear, I have already made plans for the holidays. Tezuka, may I please be excused?'

In return, Tezuka blinked then said a very curt, "no". Maybe he should have told the members about the trip earlier. He had not anticipated that they might have plans for the holiday.

After he had handed out the last of the letters, Tezuka cleared his throat then he said, "I have discussed with coach Ryuzaki and we came up with the idea of a trip for this summer holidays. This is a reward for the team's effort in the whole of this year's practice. I expect the entire team of regulars to be present on that day."

He paused and scanned the faces of his teammates. No one looked as if they had something to say.

"If you are not able to make it on that day, a typed letter with your parent's signature must be handed in." Tezuka said as he glared around.

Eiji's hand shot up into the air, he looked as if he was about to burst if he did not speak.

"Yes?" Tezuka asked.

"What if you don't hand in the letter to excuse yourself?"

A vein popped at the back of Tezuka's head.

" Then be prepared to run 50 laps around the court and hand in a letter with BOTH your parent's signature."

"Nya Buchou, you are mean!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Eiji, 10 laps around the court now." Tezuka grated out.

"But what did I do?" Eiji blurted out with his large blue eyes sparkling as twin pools of hurt. It's not fair. Nya! It was just a silly question!

"Tezuka, Eiji didn't mean for it to sound like that. He was just a little tactless as usual," Oishi explained patiently.

"I am not tactless! Oishi!" Eiji pouted cutely.

"Sometimes only," Oishi said with a smile.

"No!" Eiji stuck out his tongue.

Two veins popped at the back of Tezuka's head.

"20 laps now! Oishi you too! The rest of you, you are dismissed."

With that Tezuka picked up his bag stalked off.

"I guess we better start running now huh?" Oishi said and got off the floor. He stretched a little and dusted his butt. It had been a really long day and all he wanted was to take a long hot bath. Yeah, that would feel so good.

Eiji growled and elbowed him in the ribs. 

"This is all your fault! Nya!" he grumbled and started jogging.

Hot water splashed onto his tan bare skin scalding it a little. Oishi's cheeks were flushed with the heat as he sighed in pleasure. The hot water felt so good, he was very glad that the school's bathroom had a hot water supply. When he was finally done, the stepped out of the cubicle feeling like a cooked noodle. He wobbled to the hangers to grab his clothes and threw them on clumsily.

"He's always like that isn't he?"

Oishi jumped when he heard some one speak to him. He whirled around and sighed, "Man, Fuji you sure scared me. Who's always like that?"

"Tezuka is." Fuji said with a smile plastered on his face.

Oishi grinned back at him and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right. I've never seen him smile before. He's always such an uptight bastard isn't he?"

"Like he's got a stick up his ass."

Oishi stared at Fuji's smiling face in silence then he snorted and burst out laughing.

"If he heard that, it would be 100 laps straight away!" Oishi laughed as he squashed his sweaty clothes into his bag.

"That's right. Tezuka's always so strict with us isn't he? But he really cares for us. If he didn't, He wouldn't have planned this summer trip for us to bond as a team."

Oishi stopped packing and he grinned to himself. Fuji was right. Tezuka did care for the team; sometimes he cared too much that he did seem like a very stern and unapproachable person. He just wanted them to be clear that he meant business.

"But I still find it hard to imagine him planning the trip with coach Ryuzaki."

"Huh?"

"Read the letter and you'll get what I mean. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Oishi."

Oishi waved to Fuji as the boy left the bathroom. Then he rummaged his bag for the file where he kept all his homework and the letter. He pulled out the letter and read it quickly. His gasped.

_The letter said:_

_Seigaku Regular's Summer Holiday Trip_

_Things to bring_

_Goggles_

Sun tan/ sun block 

_Swim wears (only Seigaku colors allowed. No pink(that's you Fuji) and peach (Momoshiro) colored trunks allowed)_

_Towel_

_Change of clothes and underwear etc._

_Extra cash_

_Bring a float if you can't swim_

_Dear Members,_

_You have been invited to attend the Seigaku Summer Holiday Trip. All members are to assemble in school at 7am on 5/6/200x. You have already been briefed about the trip. Unpunctuality will not be tolerated. You will be thoroughly punished and left behind. I hope that the trip will be a fruitful one._

_Yours truly,_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu (team captain)_

"We're going to the beach?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A big thanks to all the nice people who reviewed! Yay!

Kusari- I'm so sorry, gomen ne. Didn't mean for Fuji to sound like a 'pink-loving gay leech'. I was just inspired to link Fuji with pink because I think that he'll look cute in pink! He he! Besides, these days it is rather common for guys to wear pink. Hint. Ryan. Hint. Seacrest. So don't sulk ok?

Shadow, coolhead15- thanks for your nice review! So here's the chapter you wanted.

Nene- hm, I guess I will keep the pairings as a secret for now until they boys can make up their minds on who they like. But truthfully, I'm quite fond of TezuRyo pairings. ; - ) But TezuFuji does sound quite tempting…

Honou- ok, ok I will continue…please do not flame me…ha ha! It isn't OOC? I seemed to have overdone the Tezuka bit. Sweatdrops. Nya! But I will continue for your sake! And I will be careful!

To my first reviewer who gave me a lot of advice: thanks! This is my first attempt at Prince of Tennis Fanfiction so it may be a little OOC so forgive me. I was just wondering but does anyone find that the characters look a lot older than they should be?

Please give me more reviews so that I can improve! Yeah, thanks!

**Summer Break With Seigaku Chapter 2**

**By KaZUK **

The night before the trip…

-------------

6 p.m.

Ryoma laid out two pairs of swimming trunks on his bed, one blue and the other red. He stared at the two for a moment then he sighed and continued to stare at them indecisively.

"Karupin, which should I wear tomorrow? The blue one or the red one?" the boy asked the cat on his lap. He scratched the cat behind it ears and smiled when it started purring in pleasure.

Ryoma laughed and patted the cat on its furry white head when the cat pawed at the red pair.

"Then that's decided," the boy announced to himself as the cat batted at his hand with a soft tiny paw.

Ryoma jumped when someone rapped loudly on the door.

Before he could even say come in, his father burst into his room with his monk robes flapping wildly.

"What?" Ryoma said in annoyance as he comforted the startled cat.

"Oh, I see! You're going out tomorrow. Oh no! That's not good," his father muttered as he frowned at Ryoma's swimwear.

"What about it?"

"Then Karupin will be home alone tomorrow for the ENTIRE DAY because I'm going out with your mom!" the monk said with great exaggeration.

"Whatever. Will you please go out? I'm packing here. And knock before you barge in stinky monk."

"Good night and sweet dreams brat prince," the monk said and bent to kiss the top of the boy's head.

After the stinky monk went out, Ryoma picked Karupin up and sighed. He grabbed his duffle bag with one hand and cradled his cat with the other.

"Hm, let's see if you can fit in here."

"Meow."

-------------

7 p.m.

"Fuji, are you going out tomorrow?" Fuji's sister asked.

Fuji nodded from where he was chopping the vegetables with swift practiced slices.

"Then you should wear as much pink as possible," his sister said as she fried the eggs that sizzled deliciously in the pan.

"Pink?" Fuji questioned with an incredulous smile.

"That's right."

"What if I don't?" Fuji asked nonchalantly.

"It would bring you ill luck of you didn't. But good luck will be all yours if you wear it," she said beaming at her brother. "And I know that you'll need all the luck you can get if you're going to seduce that stoic captain of yours," she added with a high tinkling laugh.

Fuji continued smiling as he put down his knife and said, " I'm done. I'll go to my room for the moment. Please call me when dinner's ready."

"Sure."

Fuji went to his room and pushed open the door. He immediately pulled out the pink swimwear that was squashed and buried under a pile of his other clothes. He then picked up the letter from his table, squashed it into a neat ball and aimed it swiftly into the paper bin.

Aim and score!

Fuji smiled.

"Dinner's ready!"

---------------

11.30 p.m.

Oishi and Eiji said their good nights and put down their phone after a telephone call from the feline-like boy who had initially called the egghead to ask about some physics homework. The call morphed into a chit-chat session and finally into a one sided conversation with Eiji doing all the talking with Oishi trying his damn best not to fall asleep on the line.

Thanking his lucky stars, he heard Eiji yawn cutely on the other end so he kindly suggested that they go to bed and rest well for tomorrow's activities.

"Nya, good night Oishi!"

"Night, Eiji."

Click.

-------------

12.30 p.m.

The scratch on pen on paper could be heard from Inui's room as the boy scribbled furiously in his precious notebook. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose when it threatened to slip off. Finishing his last word. He put the pen down and stretched his long lanky body. He yawned loudly without bothering to cover his mouth.

Mumbling something incoherent, Inui dragged his exhausted body to bed.

"Calculations… data says…50% chance Echizen brings his cat along… 90% chance Fuji wears pink to piss the hell out of Tezuka…99.9999% chance of Momoshiro and Kaido waking up late…better call them tomorrow…must…. collect more data…zZZZ…

-----------

The next day… 6.45 a.m. 15 minutes away from the Seigaku regulars trip.

Kaido: zZZZzzz…hiss….ZzzZZZ

Momo-chan: zzZzZZZZ…HAHA…stop! That tickles! Tezuka! Tezuka?!….Zzzzzzzz

Phone rings!

Kaido: hiss…what? Shit!

Momo-chan: Oh shit! I'm gonna be freaking late!!!!!

Remember to review and give me some comments. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_To my lovely reviewers:_

lil' mi1, Eve-, Ai Ling - Glad u liked it!

spirit fox22, Ikyutakei – Haha! Thanks for reviewing. Ok, here's the chapter u wanted! : -)

Darkspider - Yeah, I'm from Singapore too! Glad to meet a fellow Singaporean out here ! I was kinda uncomfortable with telling people where I live at first but I guess it's ok after all huh? You really want a TezuRyo? I thought that it's a really cute pairing but I'll think about it cos I found this really neat doujin that inspired me to make it a TezuFuji. But I might just change my mind cos I'm not even sure of what pairings are going to surface in this little fic! It's up to the boys! So there's still hope.

Kusari- wow! Thanks for the really nice long review I totally appreciated that! Yep, Fuji would look totally hot in pink! Mmm. Yummy Haha! You write Slam Dunk fics? I used to read them and look out for some good fics elsewhere but my fave authors seem to have stop writing so I kinda loss interest after a while. Any good ones that you'll like to recommend to me? And I like replying cos it's fun! Yay! Glad that you like the Inui part cos I was laughing my ass off as I wrote that last bit! As for nanjroh and Ryoma, I think that they're just two alpha males who have a softer side to them. Yeah it's sweet and cute father-son relationship!

Yuki-mono – Yeah! I'm sure that Fuji will look very hot in pink! And cute too cos it suits the color of his hair! Thanks for that detail by the way, I will bear it in mind for future fics. I wanna know how Tezuka will react to Fuji's pink swimwear as too. Thanks for having me on your alert list!

Tricycle- I'm so sorry but I'm more comfortable with my replies up here. I'm so sorry if it bothers you. The pairings are still a secret!

Gomen nasai, everyone how bothered to read my lengthy replies. I'm just so happy that people are actually reading my fic! Yay your reviews made my day!!! So here's the chapter that you guys wanted. Happy reading!

**Summer Break With Seigaku Chapter 3   
****By KaZUK **

"Nya! Ochibi's bag is alive!" Eiji squealed and leapt away from the squirming duffel bag to hide behind Oishi, the team's vice captain.

Ryoma blinked at the commotion and scurried over to his bag. He unzipped it and a cute furry animal leapt out of the bag and shook itself vigorously and mewed angrily at his young master from stuffing him into that cramp smelly confinement.

"Meowraw!"

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," Ryoma muttered as he scooped Karupin into his arms and apologized to it profusely.

"Ochibi, is he yours? Nya! He's so cute! Can I carry him?" Eiji asked bouncing away excitedly on his heels with his arms eagerly out stretched.

Ryoma whispered something into Karupin's ears that sounded vaguely like "behave" and let his sempai have the cat. A sly look fleeted past the boy's big gold eyes as he watched his cat being cuddled. Ryoma grinned.

"Oooh, he's so soft and cute!" exclaimed Eiji as he hugged the cat, rubbing his cheek against the cat's furry face.

Ryoma edged himself away from his squealing sempai as he made his way to the vending machine to grab a few cans of ponta for the bus ride. Do beaches in Japan sell ponta? It would be wise not to take the risk, Ryoma decided.

He slots the coins into the machine and chose his favorite grape flavor before heading back to where the group of regulars was gathering.

"Whose cat is that?" Ryoma overheard Tezuka ask as he was approaching the group.

"Huh? What?" a flustered Eiji replied.

"Don't you think that it's just adorable, Tezuka?" a smiling Fuji asked.

Seigaku merely grunted and continued checking the attendance.

"Eiji, Make sure that your cat behaves."

"Chotto! Buchou, but…but," Eiji called after Tezuka.

"But he's Ochibi's cat." The captain had already disappeared.

Suddenly Ryoma appeared beside Eiji. He scooped Karupin from his sempai's arms. Smirking openly with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he said, "thanks a lot sempai."

"Nya! Ochibi is evil!" Eiji grumbled finally realizing that he had been duped.

He immediately cheered up a little when Oishi gave his head an affectionate pat and murmured, "cute".

But buchou, the cat is Ochibi's!

From behind a tall tree, an equally tall young man flipped his precious notebook noisily and muttered, "Data matched…. Echizen's cat made appearance, framed his sempai. Not a simple-minded person. Cunning…hm…yes very. Good, more data."

A pair of rectangular glasses glinted dangerously in the morning sunlight.

"Seigaku regulars gather up now! The bus is here!"

----------

Ryoma, the last one to get into the bus, gathered Karupin into his arms and climbed up the bus. He looked around and found his noisy sempai missing. He sighed in annoyance and approached his captain.

"Buchou, Momo-sempai's late." Ryoma said as he tossed his bag into an empty seat and settled Karupin gently on top of it.

Tezuka who sat a seat in front of the boy replied, "Ask Inui to call them."

"Already did that. I even called Kaido," Inui said suddenly popping out from the seat behind Ryoma causing the boy to jump in surprise.

"They should be here any moment. Should we wait for them, Buchou?" Inui asked with a rather devious smirk creeping onto his face.

Ryoma jumped again when Fuji suddenly poked his head up from the seat beside Tezuka.

"They're late, so let's just go. They'll catch up with us on the way anyway, " said the smiling boy.

"How do you know for sure?"

"I just do, trust me," he said with another brilliant smile.

Inui raised an eyebrow dubiously and went to alert the driver.

"Whoo-hoo!" Eiji whooped when the engine roared to life.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!"

"HSSSS WAIT!"

Eiji turned around, glanced out of the grimy window and screeched.

"Nya! We left Momoshiro and Kaido behind!! Quick stop the bus," he yelled as he watched his two juniors race after the bus.

"Stupid Mamushi! Don't you dare over take me! "

"Hsss the road isn't yours. Hss I can do as I like!"

"Oh yeah watch this!"

The entire group of regulars sweat dropped as they watched the embarrassing display of stupidity as the peach and the viper bickered enthusiastically in midst of chasing after the creaking bus.

Tezuka twitched in annoyance.

"Shall we let them run the entire journey?" Fuji asked with an innocent smile.

More sweatdrops.

Reviews please. Thanks!

Note: I may take some time to write the next chapter cos I've been feeling rather sick these days. So sorry but I'll try to recover quickly. So sorry again if this chapter is not that great. bows


	4. Chapter 4

_To my lovely reviewers:_

Darkspider – Haha! I know that you want a TezuRyo real bad so I'll try to reveal the pairings as soon as possible. Don't cry or I'll start crying as well! So great to meet another Singaporean! Yeah! Too many TezuFuji fics out there? Yep I kinda think so too…

kusari() – Thanks for such a nice review! Cheers! Huh you singelhandedly caused the whole lot of authors to disappear? How did you manage to do that my dear? Sadly I do not have msn. Too lazy to fix it up. ; p Wa another Singaporean?!

Zeto – I'm just so glad that you like my fic. I'm honored that it's your first and favorite! Really I am!

lil' mi1- Yay! I feel much better already! But now I've got to slog through humongous piles of holiday homework… I hate school! Nya! Are you enjoying the june holidays as well since you read this fic at 10 in the morning… Haha, you're a student as well, ne?

spirit fox22 – here's the chapter you wanted!

Ikyutakei – Thanks for your review! Fuji was cute? Some people found him to be rather scary… Hehe!

Eve- I'm happy that you found this fic funny cos I tried my best… I feel much better already because of my nice reviewers like you! ; -)

Shirohikari – whoah! I don't believe it! Another Singaporean! Yay, nice to meet you! Is the Best Bet really that funny? Hm since you recommended it I might just watch it! Ok I will also check out the fic you told me about. Haha what school I go to is a secret but I am around the age of Tezuka. Slightly older I think… Wad about u? Yeah, I agree that it'll be savvy if it actually snows but I like windy days too!

Sadistic Dragon Of Doom – Cool idea! You just inspired me like totally! X D But I'm a really lazy writer who doesn't like to plan before I start to type so my fics always find a way of screwing up my initial ideas. Believe me, initial impression of this fic was totally not like this…Haha! Fuji must be messing around with my head! Hoo another Singaporean!

xMeowsaidTuxiex - Thanks for the cute review! Eiji's so cute with Karupin cos they are the same species! Hehe!

After reading all my reviews I conclude that Fanfiction.net is bustling with Singaporeans. Wow! Most of my reviewers are from Singapore. Surprise! I was just wondering but does anyone around here Cosplay? Oh no. June holidays are going to end and I've still got so much to catch up with my schoolwork. Blame it all on the inner slacker in me…

Anyway, please read and remember to review! thanks!

**

* * *

**

****

**Summer Break With Seigaku 4**

**By KaZUK**

* * *

Momoshiro watched Ryoma with a tinge of confusion as tennis prodigy approached the incoming water cautiously then retreated quickly when the waves made a splash towards him.

He scratched his head he watched Ryoma's cat imitating its young master's actions exactly. It approached the water and then bounced away when Ryoma did. Cute but weird, was Momoshiro's final verdict.

"Hey, Ryoma what on earth are you doing?" Momoshiro called out to his companion.

"Mind your own business Momoshiro," the boy answered curtly and gasped when he was hit with a hearty smack of the salty seawater.

"It's such a great day and we're the beach, so why don't we go for a swim? I'll race you!" Momoshiro challenged.

A flicker of annoyance fleeted past the smaller boy's large gold eyes.

"No way," he said flatly.

"What? Why?" Momoshiro exclaimed feeling rather shocked. It was not like Ryoma to turn down a challenge!

"I just don't feel like it ok? Will you just leave me alone and continue to ogle at those girls in bikinis?" Ryoma said as he tried to move out of Momoshiro's sight. Sometimes, Momoshiro could be such a busybody! Ryoma winced in pain as he trodded on the burning hot sand. It was scorching hot and it made his feet hurt!

"My, my… aren't we touchy today?" the other boy laughed and continued, "Hey the sand's really hot so you should either head back to the water or get some slippers on at least."

"I said leave me alone," Ryoma grumbled but headed to the where Momoshiro was baking himself under the intense rays of sunlight.

He grabbed his slippers from his bag and slipped them on immediately. Feeling thirsty, he took a large gulp from his can of ponta. Ryoma sighed in pleasure as the sweet liquid moistened his parched throat. He shuddered as the cold filled his belly.

"Echizen, are you afraid of the water?"

Ryoma choked badly and coughed when the ponta threatened to fill his lungs and kill him.

Momoshiro grinned evilly as he patted Ryoma's back repeatedly until the boy quit trying to hack up his lungs.

"So it's true isn't it?"

"No it's not!" Two spots of pink colored the boy's cheeks.

Ah ha!

"Then prove it to me! I'll race you right now!" Momoshiro smirked as he watched Ryoma squirm uneasily.

"I said no!"

"Why not? I'm sure that you're as good a swimmer as a tennis player? Why? Are you afraid that I'll beat you?" Momoshiro taunted mercilessly.

"I'M NOT AFRAID! I JUST CAN'T SWIM!!!" Ryoma yelled and turned beet red immediately after he realized what he had blurted out.

Momoshiro raised his eyebrow. Who knew that Ochibi could be this explosive?

"And why can't you swim?"

"I don't like the water," Ryoma stated plainly, "it's scary."

Momoshiro sweat dropped.

----------

"Look he's buying a float!" Naoko whispered as she pointed to a cute pint-sized boy. They boy's friend pointed enthusiastically at the bright yellow rubber duckie float and the boy whacked him in the head.

"That's so cute! It must be his first time swimming! Look, his friend his pretty good looking too! Shall go we make friends?" Miaka when she caught side of the taller Momoshiro.

To both girls utter disappointment, the smaller boy dragged the taller boy out of shop straight after they paid the balding shopkeeper the money for a plain white Styrofoam float.

"I can't believe that I'm actually doing this," Ryoma grumbled with a sigh of resignation.

"It'll be fun! I promise!" Momoshiro replied good-naturedly as the two headed back the waters.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll make sure that you regret it," Ryoma threatened with his eyes blazing furiously.

"Yeah, sure."

---------

"And then you kick the water with your legs like this," Momoshiro said as he demonstrated his instructions to Ryoma.

"Oh. Like this?" Ryoma asked absentmindedly as he imitated his Momoshiro's actions.

"Hey, you're a fast learner you know?" Momoshiro said with a grin of pride. Hey he was starting to be pretty good at teaching. Maybe he could teach brats to swim after he graduated? Heh, why not?

Ryoma gave a tiny smile and muttered, "thanks."

Momoshiro wiped the stinging salt water from his eyes and smiled as he watched the boy frolic in the water. Ryoma looked so adorable as he paddled determinedly, his face delightfully pink with his effort. His slight but muscular frame heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

Momoshiro jolted in surprise when he caught himself admiring Ryoma's slender body. He blushed when Ryoma looked in his direction.

Did he catch me staring?!

Momoshiro gave a sigh of relief when he realized that Ryoma was looking past him, not at him.

Ryoma's large eyes widened considerably as he watched in horror.

Karupin ran on its four paws towards him and bounced into the water with a mighty splash!

"Karupin!"

Miraculously, the cat appeared on the surface of the water and bobbed about happily. It the proceeded to paddle leisurely to its young master, using its paws as oars.

Two boys stared at the swimming cat in stunned silence.

"Ryoma, how come you never told me that your cat could swim?"

"…"

----------

Inui took off his glasses and basked in the sun. He liked the comforting heat but not the painful burns so he made sure to slap on generous dollops of sun block lotion before settling onto his blue beach blanket.

Contrary to what most of his friends thought, Inui could see without his glasses but not very clearly as he suffered from a slight case of myopia and astigmatism. He wore his beloved rectangular glasses because it suited the look and it did a fantastic job of creeping people out.

The tall young man flaunted his fair muscular body in the sun and waved back at a pretty bikini babe who fluttered her thick eyelashes at him.

Feeling pleased with his own attractive quota, he dug into his back and pulled out his ever-faithful notebook.

Flipping noisily, Inui spotted a blank page and scribbled precious bits of information in it.

Inui

-status : gay a.k.a. homosexual.

-Echizen's cat is as normal as its master. It swims.

-kaido looks sinfully sexy in swimming trunks. .

"Interesting…very interesting," Inui murmured as he hid his notebook when Kaido appeared at his side soaking wet from the spray of sea water.

Inui's heart fluttered.

Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_To my lovely reviewers:_

Darkspider – I know you want a TezuRyo real bad…you know what? I might just grant your wish… Inui is pretty cute in creepy kind of way though! His complexion is just…drool…I wanna be that fair too! Stung by a jellyfish? Ouch! But I've never had that kind of experience before. Lucky me!

Sadistic Dragon Of Doom – PSLE really does suck huh? I had to go through that nightmare too but thankfully came out unscathed. But I have to face the freaky O's this year. Damn. I've cosplayed for about 2 times and had a ball of a time. I hope that this year's December Cosplay will be fun too! Gah! It breaks my heart when people are too lazy to review! As for the other schools, we shall see about that…

Ikyutakei – whoah, what an accurate guess! Ok, here's a new chapter!

SemeNeko – Ha ha! You thought that this fic is hot? I wanted it to be a humor fic! Oh well, I glad that you found it sexy. Laugh. Yeah, it's so bloody hot these days! It's hasn't rained for ages!!!

B() – Hi and wow! You're such an enthusiastic person! Did your realize that all your sentences ended with exclamation marks? Thanks for your enthusiasm! Here's the next chapter for you! ;p Are you Japanese? You sure are polite.

PeachPonta – Personally I liked the second chapter most! 0 But I'm glad that you liked the 4th one so much. I never knew that cats could swim too but that was until I watched an amazing episode of America's Funniest Videos where I saw 4 cats swimming! Whoah, you are one huge Kaido fan huh? You like MomoRyo? Pouts, but so many people are requesting for TezuRyo…so you are a rather rare supporter around here… Do you write humor fics? I like humor best that's because I enjoy a good laugh! ; )

kusari() – Hugs momo-chan and Inui. Aw my poor babies they can't help it, crazy hormones! What kind of a war? Scary…Haha!

Thanks for all the great reviews! So glad that I got to know so many fantastic POT fans through my humble fic. I find it hard to believe that this is the fifth chapter already! Wow! As much as I love this fic, I absolutely detest summer because it's so ghastly hot that I've broken out in a bad rash. Arg! I'm BURNING, BURNING BABY (literally), and itching too. T-T. Cry! Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review!

If I'm not wrong, this will be the second last chapter of my humble fic. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Summer Break With Seigaku 5  
****By KaZUK**

* * *

Tezuka, the much-admired captain of Seigaku's Tennis club was resting and reading leisurely in a quiet corner under the shade of a towering coconut tree when two lumbering teenagers unexpectedly disturbed his peace. His slim fingers halted in the action of a mid-flip.

The captain twitched in annoyance and looked up from his book.

He was about to shoot the pair a Tezuka-ice-glare when he caught sight of the dreadfully pale looking boy.

"What's the matter?" he asked Momoshiro who was currently acting as a human walking stick for his sick friend.

"Ochibi's had too much of the sun I guess," Momoshiro replied and Ryoma turned positively green as if on cue.

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly and he moved over to let the sick boy rest in the shady corner he had been occupying.

"My head hurts," Ryoma, mumbled.

"I'll help him sit. Momoshiro, go look for Oishi and ask him for a bottle of cold water and some aspirins," Tezuka instructed.

As he was about to leave, Momoshiro heard his captain say, "try not to play so hard next time Momoshiro and that applies to you too Ryoma."

Momoshiro grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Don't even bother try hiding anything from the great buchou, it never works! Ha!

"Sorry," Momoshiro apologized sincerely and shot a worried look at Ryoma before heading out in search of his vice-captain.

While Momoshiro went looking for the painkillers, Tezuka helped Ryoma settle onto the beach blanket. The smaller boy sighed in relief when his captain placed a cool hand on his forehead that was damp with sheen of perspiration.

"No fever," Tezuka stated and settled onto the spot beside the younger boy.

"Am I bothering you Buchou?" Ryoma questioned bluntly eyeing the book next to Tezuka.

"Not at all," Tezuka replied and handed Ryoma a bottle of water from his own bag.

"Isn't this your bottle?" Ryoma asked and shot a skeptical look at the bottle.

"Yes."

Ryoma shrugged and drank from the bottle placing his mouth where Tezuka's own had been earlier. A peculiar thought flitted past his subconscious for succinct moment.

It's like kissing him. Mouth to mouth…only indirectly…

"Why did you ask Momoshiro to get the water when you've got plenty of it?" Ryoma asked his large eyes reflecting his curiosity.

"I wanted some cold water," came the straightforward reply. Tezuka picked up his book and retrieved his bookmark.

Ryoma sweat dropped. He had thought that the water was meant for him. Buchou never fails to surprise him.

Without any warning, Ryoma's stomach suddenly convulsed violently and the boy paled in response.

"Ug, I feel sick," he managed to croak up before his eyes watered painfully and he retched up the remains of his lunch.

Tezuka dropped his book in alarm and rushed to hold Ryoma still before the boy could fall face flat into what he had just thrown up. He held the other boy's shoulders and patted his back comfortingly as the boy heaved for breath.

"Are you feeling better?" Tezuka handed Ryoma some water to gurgle away the foul taste of his vomit that stubbornly lingered in his mouth.

"Ew, that was so gross," Ryoma muttered and leaned fully against his captain's strong chest. He felt weak, not to mention horribly dizzy.

Ryoma settled his spinning head onto Tezuka's slim shoulders and relaxed against Tezuka's bare chest. He vaguely wondered why his buchou had not pushed him away.

A few blissful seconds slipped by.

"Ryoma, get up we have to take your shirt off."

Ryoma's eyes fluttered open from his pleasant daze. Take his clothes off?!

"Uh, that's not a good idea," Ryoma mumbled with a faint blush that rouged his pale cheeks.

"Why not? It's stained with your vomit," Tezuka stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Very much to Tezuka's surprise, Ryoma blushed.

"I'll help you."

-----------

Fuji was on his way back from the food stalls where he had grabbed some ice creams to devour in the devilish heat when he met a flustered looking Momoshiro who seemed to be looking for someone in particular.

He had hoped that Momoshiro had been looking for Ryoma.

Momoshiro and Ryoma looked perfect together, Fuji reasoned. Besides, he would be eternally grateful if Momoshiro would so kindly remove that very obvious distraction from Tezuka's sight. Fuji had seen the way Tezuka looks at the smaller boy, the flare of fierce pride and admiration was clear for all to see, but only Fuji, the genius of Seigaku detected something else. It was only he who knew of the flicker of infatuation and hidden desire in Tezuka's silent gaze.

He knew of something that even Tezuka himself was clueless about. Fuji was dubious that Tezuka himself was remotely aware of his feelings for the future pillar of Seigaku.

He had earlier abandoned his precious seat beside Tezuka for two sticks of delightfully cold Lemon bites and now Fuji strolled back with his spirits lifted and with a cheery tune stuck in his head.

Everything was going according to his plan and now for his final move on this little game. It was time to seduce Tezuka!

Fuji grinned cheerfully and felt a tingle of anticipation.

Check mate!

---------

"Inui sempai could you pass me that bottle of suntan lotion? Inui sempai?" Kaido waved his fingers before Inui's face. The older boy had seemed to be out of it after Kaido had come back from his swim thoroughly soaked from head to toe.

Inui jerked back into reality and passed the brown bottle to Kaido.

For the briefest moment, their hands touched causing Inui to jolt in surprise.

Kaido lifted an eyebrow warily at Inui's weird behaviour but chose not to comment. He squeezed the bottle gently and a generous amount of the liquid squirted out from the nozzle of the bottle.

"Shit, too much," Kaido grumbled and proceeded to spread the clear liquid thickly on his lanky arms and long legs.

When it came to his back, Kaido grunted with effort as he tried in vain to rub the liquid evenly onto to his back.

"Here, I'll help you," Inui offered with a rather disturbing glint flickering his bespectacled eyes.

"No thankssss!" Kaido hissed.

But it was too late for the other boy had mischievously swiped the bottle from his oily hands with a wide grin.

"Really, it's no bother at all. Now, just lie on your stomach," Inui murmured. He rubbed his hands gleefully once he had his object of his desire flat on his belly.

Time passed awkwardly for Kaido as a pair cool hands roamed on his body spreading cool liquid on his skin and lighting his nerves ablaze with their teasing touch.

Rouge tinged his sun-kissed cheeks even before Inui was half done.

--------

Fuji stopped dead in his tracks. His arms fell limply to his sides and his smile was wiped off his face in an instant.

He trembled at the sight of Tezuka sensually undressing a very flushed looking Ryoma.

The ice-cold treat fell to the floor forming a messy sticky splatter.

Haha! What a serious chapter! I had a great time writing it but felt horrible at the same time for abusing the boys… _Please read and review_ and give me any comments you have! Thanks a lot!

Wu-wu-wu I want ice cream too Fuji! It's so hot here… I'm burning baby! Burning!!! Hoi hoi!


	6. Chapter 6 Fin

_To my lovely reviewers:_

Shirohikari – That's right, I'm 16 and a few months old cos by birthday's in April! . Your review really touched me! I was moved to tears literally because no one's ever praised me so generously before. Thank you so much for your support my friend! Yeah, you can use all the singlish you want; I'm fine with it. I agree that most Singaporeans usually find it difficult to disclose their nationality. Is it due to shyness or are they just ashamed? Beats me. But I'm love who I am! Oh man, you noticed my blunder? The lapse was pretty obvious huh? I was just a tat impatient and I wanted to rush things up a little. Whoops! I'm delighted that you enjoyed my writing so much! I haven't read the fic yet but I will soon. So sorry! As for my grammar, I write with my gut feeling so it's not all that perfect :p

Risen () – Hi! Thanks for your first review! The forceful Tezuka was meant as something lame just for laughs, I'm sorry if it seemed OOC you…sweat drop…man, I really overdid that part! I don't like standard pairings too because it gets old huh? So please read on to see if you like this final chapter better. Yes, fight on Seigaku! Fight on KaZUK!

Ikyutakei – Yeah, Inui and Kaido make a naughty pair cos Inui's so pervy! Haha! Pukes blood! Never! Never will I pair Fuji with Taka! Faints. Too freaky…

PeachPonta – Arg! Tezuka is only fourteen? OMG! I thought that he was at least 15… this puts me in a difficult position! Sorry, no sex Tezuka, you're way too young for the sins of the flesh! That pretty face of Tezuka's is interesting enough for me! Winks.

CintaAnime4ever – Thanks you're your review! Glad that your found the previous chapter interesting and here's the update you wanted.

Sadistic Dragon Of Doom – Yeah, it's unbelievably hot. So hot that I can't bear to step out of the confines of my air-conditioned room (if only my room has a toilet then I'll just hole up there for the entire holiday)! Guess what, I look really dumb with tied up hair too but I'm a babe once I let it down! Just kidding…Hehe!

To every reader who has spent time chasing after this fic I just want to say a big thank you! Special thanks to my lovely reviewers! This is the last chapter of Seigaku's little holiday trip to seek a little good loving and not to mention to have a hell of a time! It was really fun writing this fic and I am truly delighted by the good response so once again, Arigato!

Oh, man… this fic is getting a little too serious for my taste.

**

* * *

**

Summer Break With Seigaku 6 (Fin.)  
**By KaZUK**

* * *

Numb…

Numb with the jealousy that burned him, smoldered him and threatened to consume him whole. He shook uncontrollably as he watched the man on his affections caress the boy's cheek lovingly. They blushed deeply.

But the sight captivated Fuji. He watched them whispering quietly and he felt a string of emotions tugging at the corner of his heart.

"Power calls to it's own huh?" he whispered never once taking his eyes off the other two.

Turning on his heels, Fuji ran back for three sticks of the sweet dessert. If you can't beat them join them!

Moments before… 

"I'll help you."

Ryoma blushed deeply and retorted indignantly, "I can do it myself, and I'm not a kid."

And so the captain of Seigaku allowed his star player to do as he wanted but as soon as Ryoma lifted his hands above his head, he paled considerably and a spell of dizziness hit him. Thankfully, Tezuka managed to catch him before he fell.

Tezuka then muttered with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Not a kid?"

Ryoma stuck out his tongue and meekly allowed himself to be undressed. Tezuka pulled his shirt off carefully and folded it neatly.

"You sound just like my dad," Ryoma blurted out as he watched his captain fussing over him.

Both of them blushed in embarrassment.

Darn, did he just say what he thought he did? Ryoma gave himself a mental kick.

Do I really look that old? Was the question that constantly bugged Tezuka, now as to confirm his suspicions, the young one also assured him that he had paternal instincts to go with his looks… Tezuka gave a little sigh of resignation. He had to accept his fate. At least he would be a great dad in the future.

"You've got something on your face Ryoma," Ryoma blinked then frantically scrubbed at his cheeks with both hands.

Tezuka then reached out to help him wipe the dirt off his face.

When both of them were done cleaning up, they were pleasantly surprised by the smiling Fuji who came back with three sticks of ice creams. Ryoma happily accepted his treat from Fuji but Tezuka snatched from his hands.

"Hey!" Ryoma yelled.

"You can't eat this," Tezuka said with a frown.

"Why not? Why can't he eat something that I bought? Jealous Tezuka?" Fuji taunted feeling a little hurt. Here he was trying his best to compromise with the situation and Tezuka was stubbornly bent on making things difficult.

Tezuka's frown deepened in his confusion.

"Is he the only apple in your eyes? Why can't you see how hard this is for me? I'm already trying my very best and I'm willing to accept whoever you choose as long as you love me a little too." Fuji then hugged Ryoma and gave him light peck on his soft cheek.

"Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma sputtered in shock when he found himself being kissed.

"Fuji! I want an explanation," Tezuka demanded.

"I just told you Tezuka, weren't you listening? Hm I can see why you like him, he's cute!" Fuji said with a cheeky smile and ran his hand down Ryoma's bare chest.

"Stop molesting him!"

"Hn! Pervert!" Ryoma screeched and tried to squirm out of Fuji's tight embrace.

"What's wrong with you two?" Fuji asked in confusion.

"We should be the one's asking you that!" the other two boys retorted.

"You don't like threesomes? What about orgies?"

"FUJI!"

"What?" He smiled playfully. "Isn't this your desire? To be with him? I can help you but I want to be roped in too!"

"What? How did you –?" Tezuka sputtered.

"Just admit it Buchou!" Fuji said with a smile.

"Hn."

"Am I supposed to say something?" Ryoma watched in stunned silence not quite believing the things that he had just heard. Did Buchou just confess that he's likes me? No way! "So you're gay?"

Fuji nodded happily and grabbed Tezuka for a group hug. "Tezuka too, but he's a little shy you see."

"I don't think so."

Tezuka kissed Fuji full on the lips as Ryoma gawked at them in unabashed amazement.

Leaving Fuji dizzy and light-headed from the sheer intensity of his kiss, Tezuka closed in on the younger boy who was trembling with anticipation. Ryoma's eyes flew wide open when his captain planted a chaste butterfly-light kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You're too young Ryoma. I'll kiss you proper when you're older," Tezuka said with a shadow of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Ryoma huffed and pouted in defiance.

"We promise," Ryoma's two sempai said in unison.

The younger boy eyed the two of them and grinned.

"You had better!"

---------

Kaido stifled a groan that threatened to escape his lips. Inui's skillful hands had somehow managed to turn his offer to help into a sensual back rub then it had some how evolved into something more erotic…

Kaido bit his lips.

Inui smiled at the adorable sight of the blushing Kaido. He could hardly believe that this was the fearsome viper whose death glare could make many worthy opponents tremble and go weak in the knees. Inui shook his head in disbelief and concentrated on his merciless task making the viper squirm.

Feeling an itch on his back, Inui scratched it and winced, "Ouch! It hurts"

"Sempai?" Kaido looked up from his massage.

"Nothing to worry about, just a little sunburn."

Kaido blushed deeply and offered, "I can help you put on something on your back…to return the favor."

Then the younger boy got up and went to his bag to retrieve a tube of cooling balm.

While Kaido was gone, Inui grinned like a Cheshire cat and conspired to groan as scandously as possible once he had Kaido's hands on him.

------

Mean while another pair of lovebirds were hiding away from sight. They were in a calming spot where the water was tranquil and it covered half of the huge rocks that surrounded it.

Eiji climbed on to a large boulder that was slippery with algae growth and yelled happily to Oishi.

"Watch me jump Oishi! Nya!!!"

Oishi laughed when his friend landed in the water with a mighty splash spraying droplets of seawater in all directions. Eiji seemed to be having a lot of fun! How cute!

Eiji treaded the water playfully and swam a circle around Oishi.

"Hey can you see where my hand is?"

Oishi gasped when a ghost touch flickered onto the small of his back. He made a grab of the prying hands but Eiji proved to be too quick for him.

"Haha! You can't catch me when you can't see me!" Eiji's laughing voice said.

They then continued their private game of hide and seek until Eiji's energy ran out. Resting on the sandy shore, Oishi tried to catch his breath.

"I wonder if the rest of them are having fun?"

Oishi gasped when he felt a mischievous nibble on his right ear.

"Nya! Don't think about other boys when you're with me or I'll have to punish you Oishi!"

The feline-like boy pouted cutely and captured his heart.

--------

Three boys sat in a secluded corner. They were all a little breathless from their little fun.

"Fuji, I didn't let Ochibi take the ice-cream because he was unwell."

"Oh! My bad…" Fuji grinned sheepishly.

Annoyed silence came from Tezuka.

-------

On his journey of seeking his vice-captain, a busty bikini babe who sauntered up to him and asked for his phone number distracted Momoshiro from his task at hand. She flirted shamelessly with him and somehow Momoshiro conveniently forgot all about painkillers and fainting Ryomas…

------

Finally, the sky began to darken and the clouds burned feverishly with a final burst of a grand spectacle of colors before settling into multiple shades of blue.

The group of Seigaku teens watched in a mixture of awe and delight as one of nature's many wonders captivated them. Surely they would never cease to be amazed by its startling beauty.

Once the manifestation had ended, the youths picked up their bags and headed for the bus ride. Yawning wearily as the bus lumbered on towards their homes, the youths were wholly satisfied with their summer trip.

Two found a blossoming romance. Another three made a pact and the lone ranger had the time of his life.

However, not all were completely satisfied…

A certain Buchou of Seigaku puzzled and raked his brain over the matter of Eiji's cat that had lovingly followed Ryoma home. Oh well, things can't be all that perfect can it?

END.

-----

Whoohoo! I was being a ridiculous person because I actually wrote the snog scene and the last part of this chapter first then went on to the rest of the story. Haha! I was overly excited over the ending because I've always known how this fic would end but was always having a heck of a time figuring out the middle part(which was basically the plot).

Ha! It's finally completed! I feel such a great sense of accomplishment because this is my first humor fanfic that I was serious about (what an irony) and the first one I completed! As for me, I will be missing in action for a couple of months to slog my guts out for my exams before my reappearance in December! So wish me good luck in my studies!

_And remember to review or just leave me a note! _

Thanks for reading all the way to the end!


End file.
